Maurice (Beauty and the Beast)
Maurice is the tetartagonist from Beauty and the Beast. He is the village inventor and Belle's father. However, he is considered by the majority of the village to be insane. During the beginning of the movie, he is working on a machine that automatically chops up firewood. Once it is successfully working, he leaves for the County Fair to display his invention. However, he is unable to make it to the fair due to getting lost in the woods. After going down a path that results in the loss of his horse and cart, and being attacked and nearly killed by a pack of rabid wolves, he winds up at the gate of a dark castle. When he enters the castle to stay for the night, he ends up being locked up by the Beast, the castle's master. Belle learns of what happened and goes to the castle, attempting to release her father. She then tries to convince the Beast to release him from the castle. She succeeds in convincing the Beast to release him, under the condition that she is to take her father's place, to Maurice's protests. He later tries to seek the villagers' help in trying to rescue Belle, but he learns that they don't believe him, and they consequently throw him out of the tavern. Determined to not give up on Belle, he decides to return to the castle alone. However, it doesn't take long before he succumbs to an unknown illness. Luckily, Belle discovers that her father is in trouble via the Beast's Magic Mirror and is released by the Beast so she can save him. Shortly after arriving back home, Le Fou has alarmed the villagers of their return. Shortly thereafter the keeper of the Maison de Lunes Insane Asylum and the other villagers come to take Maurice to the insane asylum in an intricate plan to blackmail Belle in to marrying Gaston. Belle reveals that Maurice's rants are true and that the Beast does exist. Both she and Maurice are locked up by Gaston in the cellar, to stop them from interfering with Gaston's goal to kill the Beast. Chip Potts has managed to stow away in Belle's satchel and uses the automated firewood cutter to destroy the door to the cellar. Maurice and Belle leave for the castle to stop Gaston from killing the Beast. He is last seen in the ballroom as he happily watches Belle and the Beast (who is now transformed back into a handsome prince) dance while he laughs at Chip's question whether he still has to 'stay in the cupboard'. He only makes a cameo in its midquel, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas as one of the people listening to the story Mrs. Potts is telling Category:Inventors Category:Fathers Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Old Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Father of a hero Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tetartagonists Category:Male Damsels